Player?
by Dhyun628
Summary: "Aku mencintaimu dan aku ingin melihatmu cemburu dengan menjadikan namja-namja itu kekasihku" Yoo Youngjae/Jung Daehyun/Daejae/Yaoi/Boyxboy


Cast:

Yoo Youngjae

Jung Daehyun

Kim Himchan

Im Jaebum

Byun Baekhyun

Rated T

.

.

Tiba-tiba aja muncul ide pas ngeliat foto" Youngjae di twitter dengan bbrpa prianya "uhuk"

Cekidot

.

.

"Aku ingin putus" Ujar namja manis itu tiba-tiba

"Kenapa? Apa aku membuat kesalahan?" Tanya namja disebelahnya

"Tidak Jaebum kau tidak membuat kesalahan apa-apa" jawab namja manis itu

"Lalu kenapa kau ingin putus Youngjae-ah?" Tanya Jaebum kembali dia tidak terima tiba-tiba namja manis itu memutuskan dirinya

"Aku sudah bosan denganmu. Lagi pula aku menerimamu karena kau sendiri yang mengejar-ngejarku kan" jawab Youngjae malas "Jangan menghubungiku lagi kita berakhir" lanjutnya lalu pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban Jaebum

Youngjae memang seorang player, dia tidak pernah punya perasaan apapun pada mantan-mantannya termasuk Jaebum sekalipun meski dia akui namja itu tahan banting dengan sikap cuek dan egoisnya. Sebenarnya dia namja yang lembut dan baik tapi sikapnya itu hanya ditujukan untuk orang disayanginya

2 bulan mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih Jaebum selalu menempelinya kemana pun dia pergi sikapnya itu yang membuat Youngjae risih dengan teganya dia sering membentak Jaebum tapi namja itu sama sekali tidak menyerah. Meski terlama Youngjae ya tetap Youngjae dia tidak akan pernah menaruh hati pada namja ataupun yeoja yang mencoba mendekatinya

.

.

"Apa kau sudah dengar jika Youngjae dan Jaebum sudah berakhir?" ujar seorang yeoja saat melihat Youngjae keluar dari kelas dan berjalan sendirian kekantin

"Ne. Aku sudah mendengarnya kupikir Jaebum sudah menjinakannya ternyata belum" ujar yeoja satu lagi

Wajar mereka beranggapan seperti itu Jaebum adalah namja yang paling lama menjalin kasih dengan Youngjae. 2 bulan adalah rekor terlama biasanya mantan kekasihnya hanya bertahan 2 sampai 3 minggu atau tidak hanya 1 bulan. Mereka juga iri karena semua namja yang populer dan pintar bisa menyukainya

"Setelah Jaebum siapa lagi? Hampir semua namja populer di kampus ini sudah jadi bekasnya" ucap yeoja yang pertama

"Padahal dia beruntung namja sepopuler Jaebum bisa menyukainya" kesal yeoja itu

Youngjae berhenti dan berbalik menatap kedua yeoja tersebut "Ya. Apa kalian berdua tidak punya kerjaan lain selain menggosipkan orang eoh?" marah Youngjae dia kesal dengan orang yang tidak dikenalnya mencampuri urusannya

Kedua yeoja tersebut kaget dan menundukan kepala mereka "Maaf Youngjae-ssi kami tidak akan mengulanginya lagi" mereka tidak bisa berkutik melihat tatapan tajam Youngjae meski namja manis itu uke tapi dia tetap saja seorang pria tanpa diminta mereka langsung minta maaf dan pergi dari sana

Youngjae yang melihat mereka pergi hanya berdecak lidah lalu melangkahkan kakinya pergi ke kantin

"Kau putus dengan Jaebum?" baru saja dia mendudukan pantatnya dikursi sahabatnya *Himchan* langsung bertanya

"Hahh.. iya memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya ketus

"Kapan kau akan berhenti? Cobalah untuk mencintai seseorang Jae-ah" nasihat Himchan padanya

"Sampai aku mendapat yang ku inginkan" jawabnya kesal dia bosan selalu mendapat ceramah yang sama dari sahabatnya ini

"Kapan kau mendapatkannya jika kau terus seperti ini?" Himcham kembali bertanya membuat Youngjae kesal

"Tidak bisakah kau membiarkanku makan dengan tenang?" tanyanya sinis dia menatap tajam Himchan

Sedangkan Himchan hanya mendengus lalu membiarkan Youngjae makan dengan tenang

"Kemana Daehyun?" tanya Youngjae

Sedari tadi mereka disini namja tan itu tidak menampakan batang hidungnya

 _Apa dia bolos lagi? Tanya Youngjae dalam hati_

"Kencang mungkin" jawab Himchan asal membuat Youngjae membuang nafas kesal dia kembali memakan makannanya sampai habis

"Ayo. Sebentar lagi Prof Choi akan masuk" ajak Himchan setelah mereka selesai makan

"Kau saja yang masuk aku sedang malas" tolak Youngjae

Himchan menghela nafas panjang "Ya sudah aku masuk dulu" dia pamit dan meninggalkan Youngjae

Setelah Himchan pergi dia mengeluarkan Handphonenya dan menelpon Daehyun tapi namja tan itu tidak mengangkat telponnya

"Aish dia tidak mengangkat telponku pasti karena namja sialan itu" kesal Youngjae

Baekhyun kekasih namja tan itu tidak pernah menyukai dirinya karena dia terlalu dekat dengan Daehyun. Wajarkan kalau mereka sangat dekat dia dan Daehyun sudah mengenal satu sama lain sejak kecil. Apalagi nyonya Jung ibu dari Daehyun selalu membanggakannya membuat Baekhyun kesal setengah mati

Tidak mendapat jawaban Youngjae memutuskan untuk pergi ke apartement Daehyun, dia akan menunggu namja tan itu di apartementnya saja

.

.

Setelah sampai Youngjae langsung memasuki kamar Daehyun

Matanya membola saat dia membuka pintu kamar Daehyun seperti kapal pecah. Buku-buku, baju kotor, kertas, topi dan masih banyak lagi

"Ck kenapa dia tidak pernah membereskan barang-barangnya. Selalu saja aku yang harus merapikan kamarnya" kesal Youngjae

Mau tak mau Youngjae membersihkannya sambil menggerutu tidak jelas, dia merapikan meja belajar, mengangkat sampah kertas yang berserakan bahkan sampai mencuci baju kotor milik Daehyun. Dia bersyukur setidaknya namja tidak meninggalkan piring kotor menunupuk di tepat cuci piring atau memang Daehyun tidak pernah makan di apartementnya

Setelah semuanya selesai Youngjae kembali kekamar Daehyun dia ingin mandi badannya lengket karena banyak mengeluarkan keringat. Dia mengambil baju Daehyun di lemari dan memakainya setelah dia lalu berbaring diranjang namja tan itu sambil bermain game di handphonenya

"Kapan dia pulang?" tanya Youngjae entah pada siapa dia mulai bosan menunggu

 _Ckleck_

Tak lama kemudian pintu kamar Daehyun terbuka. Youngjae menoleh dan langsung duduk di ranjang setelah mengetahui jika Daehyun yang membuka pintunya

"Kapan kau datang?" tanya Daehyun saat melihat Youngjae

"Baru 2 jam yang lalu" ujarnya kesal

Daehyun mengadahkan kepalanya melihat keadaan kamarnya yang sudah rapih

" _Pantas dia terlihat kesal, pasti dia yang sudah membereskan kamarnya" batin Daehyun_

Dia mendekat ke ranjang dan berbaring disamping Youngjae

"Kau yang membersihkan kamar" tanyanya basa basi

"Bukan Baekhyun yang merapikannya" jawab Youngjae menatap Daehyun kesal

"Kekeke jangan marah seperti itu Youngie" ucap Daehyun lalu menarik Youngjae ikut berbaring kemudian memeluk Youngjae

"Baekhyun tidak akan pernah mau mengerjakan perkejaan rumah. Dia sangat manja maunya hanya dilayani pembantunya saja" kata Daehyun sedikit kesal dengan sikap namja itu

Youngjae berbalik menghadapnya "Lalu kapan kau akan memutuskannya? Aku sudah memutuskan Jaebum kemarin" ujarnya manja

"Sudah kulakukan. Makanya tadi aku tidak bisa mengangkat telponmu karena mengurusi anak itu dulu" jelas Daehyun membuat Youngjae tersenyum senang

"Gomawo Daehyunnie. Aku mencintaimu" ujar Youngjae lalu memeluk Daehyun

"Aku lebih mencintaimu. Apa kau senang sekarang?" tanya Daehyun sambil mengusap lembut rambut Youngjae lalu mencium keningnya

"Ya tentu saja aku senang. Kau bisa terlepas dari namja centil itu" ucap Youngjae

"Mulai sekarang tidak ada lagi orang lain diantara kita mengerti dan aku akan mengatasi namja-namja yang mengejarmu itu" tegas Daehyun dan Youngjae hanya mengangguk

"Sekarang cium aku" mintanya pada Youngjae

"Kenapa kau meminta jika bisa melakukannya sendiri" kata Youngjae

"Apa kau sedang menantangku hmm?" tanya Daehyun sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"Iya. Kenapa kau takut" tantang Youngjae saat dia melihat Daehyun seperti itu

Tanpa menunggu lagi Daehyun langsung mencium bibir Youngjae dan melumatnya penuh gairah membuat Youngjae membalasnya tak kalah panasnya

"Eunghhhh" lenguhnya tertahan

Daehyun menggigit bibir bawahnya membuat Youngjae membuka mulutnya, dia langsung memasukan lidahnya dan melilit lidah namja manis itu. Tangannya masuk kedalam baju Youngjae dan mengelus punggung namja manis itu membuat Youngjae semakin bergairah

"Eemmmhh.. Daehh.. eeunghh" desahnya tertahan

 _Sret_

Youngjae membalikan badan Daehyun dan menindihnya. Daehyun hanya bisa diam karena terkejut tidak biasanya Youngjae seperti ini

"Aku ingin diatas" mintanya

Youngjae dapat melihat smirk Daehyun saat dia meminta lalu dengan cepat dia kembali mencium bibir penuh Daehyun dengan penuh nafsu, lalu tangannya membuka kancing kemeja dan celana Daehyun dengan cepat lalu ikut menelangjangi dirinya sendiri

Dan setelah itu bayangin sendiri apa yang terjadi XD...

EPILOG

.

 _Flashback_

Youngjae terbangun di ranjang kamar sabahatnya dengan tubuh yang telanjang dan hanya tertutupi selimut dia ingin bangun tapi bagian bawahnya terasa sakit

 _Ckleck_

Youngjae menoleh saat pintu kamar mandi terbuka dia melihat sahabat kecilnya keluar hanya dengan handuk melingkar di pingganya sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah, melihat itu seketika wajahnya memanas apalagi melihat tetesan air yang menetes dari rambutnya yang masih tubuh atas namja tan

"Kau sudah bagun?" tanya Daehyun tanpa malu membuka handuk yang melilit pinggangnya lalu memakai celana didepan Youngjae membuat namja manis itu memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus

" yang terjadi semalam? Kenapa aku tidak pakai baju?" tanyanya gugup tapi tidak berniat menatap Daehyun

Daehyun menoleh padanya "Kau tidak ingat hmm?" dia datang mendekati ranjang yang ditempati Youngjae. Daehyun menarik dagu namja manis itu membuatnya menoleh lalu mendekatkan wajah mereka

"Kita bercinta semalam" ucapnya penuh penekanan membuat Youngjae terkejut

"Tidak mungkin. Bagaimana bisa .." seketika dia memegangi kepalanya mencoba mengingat. Setelah mengerjakan tugas semalam mereka duduk di ruang tengah sambil memakan makanan yang mereka pesan. Daehyun menuangkan soju di campur dengan bir dan memberikannya pada Youngjae, mereka mengobrol sambil meneguk minuman. Youngjae mulai mabuk setelah minum beberapa gelas dan mulai bicara tentang perasaan yang selama ini dia rasakan ketika bersama Daehyun

"Kau tau Dae, kalau aku sebenarnya menyukaimu melebihi sahabat" jujurnya membuat Daehyun terkejut dan tersenyum, dia kemudian melanjutkan "Aku mencintaimu dan aku ingin melihatmu cemburu dengan menjadikan namja-namja itu kekasihku tapi kau malah menjalin kasih dengan namja centil itu. Dasar bodoh" gerutunya sambil tertawa

Daehyun diam saat melihat Youngjae mendekatkan wajahnya, namja manis itu mencium dan melumat bibir tebalnya, tanpa dia sadar Daehyun tersenyum miring diantara ciuman mereka dia lalu membalas lumatan Youngjae dengan penuh gairah, mereka kemudian saling merapatkan tubuh dan saling membelai hingga itu semua terjadi

"Sudah ingat? Kau yang memancingku duluan Youngjae" ujarnya dengan suara rendah di telinga Youngjae

Youngjae mendorong bahu Daehyun "Lalu kenapa kau tidak menghentikanku? Kau tau aku mabuk kan" kata Youngjae frustasi dia malu karena mengungkapkan semuanya pada Daehyun. _"seharusnya aku tidak minum" batinnya_

"Aku tidak bisa karena aku juga mencintaimu" ujarnya membuat Youngjae terkejut, dia menatap mata Daehyun seolah mencari kebohongan didalam sana tapi dia tidak menemukannya

"Aku tidak pernah mencintai Baekhyun, aku hanya menggunakanya untuk membuatmu cemburu dan jujur padaku tetapi kau tidak melakukannya. Sepertinya membuatmu mabuk semalam adalah keputusan yang tepat untuk membuatmu jujur" jelas Daehyun

"Kalau kau memang mencintaiku kenapa bukan kau saja yang mengatakannya?" tanya Youngjae

"Ada kalanya cinta tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata Jae dan kau tau sendiri aku sangat sulit mengungkapkan kata cinta bahkan pada ummaku sendiri. Apa sikapku selama ini tidak untuk membuatmu menyadarinya" terang Daehyun membuat Youngjae berpikir, selama ini namja tan itu selalu ada untuknya bahkan dia selalu menomor satukan dirinya walaupun namja tan itu bersama kekasihnya tapi jika Youngjae butuh dia akan langsung datang padanya

"Maaf aku yang tidak peka, aku terlalu bodoh untuk menangkap semua itu" ujarnya sambil menunduk

"Tidak apa sekarang kau sudah tau kan. Aku mau kau memutuskan kekasihmu dan menerima cintaku Youngie" pintanya sambil memanggil nama kecil Youngjae membuat namja manis itu senang, sudah lama Daehyun tidak memanggilnya seperti itu

"Aku akan memutuskannya jika kau juga mau memutuskan namja centil itu" balas Youngjae

"Tanpa kau minta aku akan melakukannya. Setiap hari dia membuatku hanya pusing dengan rengkan dan sikap manjanya" ucap Daehyun

Youngjae tersenyum lalu memeluk Daehyun membuat namja tan itu mendesis karena tubuh atasnya yang topless bersentuhan dengan tubuh Youngjae, belum lagi namja manis itu telanjang bulat

"Euhmmm.. Youngi kau sadar kan kalau kau masih telanjang dan aku tidak pakai baju" ucap Daehyun menahan hasratnya

"Engg maaf" ujarnya Youngjae canggung lalu melepaskan pelukan mereka

"Kau harus tanggung jawab sayang" ucap Daehyun lalu mendindih tubuh Youngjae

"Tidak mau. Holeku masih sakit Dae" tolak Youngjae sambil berontak

"Berhenti bergerak kau membuat milikku semakin tegang" ujar Daehyun membuat namja manis melebarkan matanya dan terdiam

"Kau mesum" ucap Youngjae

"Biarpun aku mesum tapi kau tetap cinta kan" goda Daehyun "Sekarang kau diam dan nikmati saja sayang" lanjutnya semakin menindih tubuh kekasihnya

Youngjae hanya bisa pasrah membiarkan Daehyun mengusai dirinya, suara desahan, erangan dan decitan ranjang mengiringi permainan panas mereka di kamar itu...

.

.

.

.

.

.

END


End file.
